towerofsaviorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Perception of Power
|} Ally: |hp=8670|def=20|coin=6}} |hp=100|def=10|coin=16|note= }} |hp=8410|def=20|coin=6}} |hp=26720|def=130|coin=25|note= }} |hp=24630|def=110|coin=25|note= }} |} Anu: Do you think that is the correct way to use their power? Ninurta: If they succeed, yes; if not, no. 　　Upon hearing Ninurta’s answer, Anu smiled instead of replying. He gestured them to keep watching. 　　Just as they thought the Humans were going to catch the animal with their encirclement, the animal suddenly became inordinately ferocious. With a few leaps and bites, the animal swiftly knocked the weapons and gear off the Humans’ hands, or even broke them. The frightened Humans ran off in a panic. 　　The one who still had a chain in his hands tried to stop the animal from hurting the others, but he was not strong enough to take on the animal alone; hence, it easily escaped from his capture. 　　While he was struggling against the animal, the others had long gone, leaving him to face the aggressive beast alone. Before Anu could say anything, Ninurta had dashed off to help... 【Before Battles】 Chain-holding Villager: H...Help! Ninurta: Don’t worry. I’m here! 【After Battles】 Ninurta: Darned beast! Don’t even think about getting away! Anu: Ninurta, that is enough. 【End】 Ninurta: Old man, why did you stop me? That darned beast was trying to kill one of our villagers! 　　Ninurta had wanted to chase after the animal and kill it, but Anu stopped him. His teacher was not worried about Ninurta getting hurt and instead, he was trying to prevent Ninurta from killing the animal. 　　Anu was familiar with Ninurta’s abilities and strength, which was exactly why he wanted Ninurta to learn the correct way of using his power and skills. Otherwise, Ninurta would only end up being a person who had nothing but empty power, or worse, one who had little or no regard for other lives. Anu: Left with no other options, the beast could only retaliate to protect itself. Anu: And Humans do the same; if one’s life is endangered, that person would do anything to save his own life. Anu: If so, what sin has the beast committed that obligates it to die? Ninurta: But... Anu: What if it was not a beast? What would you do if it was a fight between two crowds of people? Would you kill one side for the sake of the other? Ninurta: Of course not! I would just defeat the ones who have done wrong. Anu: Then how do you judge if one is wrong? Is it the beast? Or the villagers? Anu: There is no way one can judge from simply looking at what he sees. Think more critically! Only then will you understand the true meaning of power! Ninurta: Old man! What exactly are you talking about? I don’t understand anything. Not even a bit! 　　Smiling, Anu slightly tapped Ninurta’s forehead: Anu: Try putting more effort into it! Or your enormous power has no purpose. 　　Ninurta scratched his hair in bemusement, because he still could not understand Anu’s intentions, though he knew there was a lesson to be learnt. Ninurta looked at his hands, his heart pondering over the question: “What is the correct way to use my power...?” }} Ally: |hp=28920|def=30|coin=18|note= }} |hp=73680|def=40|coin=11|note= }} |hp=28920|def=30|coin=18|note= }} |hp=100|def=10|coin=17|note= }} |hp=100|def=10|coin=17|note= }} |} Ninurta: You, go distract the beast! Those on the other side, aim for its weak spot! Team of Guardians: Yes, sir! 【End】 　　Trained by the valiant Ninurta, the team gradually gained the ability to drive off beasts together. However, Ninurta still felt depressed for being unable to find the answer; he even began to feel unqualified to continue his role as the protector of the town, because he still could not know how to utilize his power. Ninurta: Even if I’m not here, they could still protect the town. Dumuzi: What are you talking about? We are a clan, a family! No one is dispensable! Dumuzi: Ninurta, I will guard over this family! Please help me! Ninurta: I have the ability to do that? Dumuzi: I believe in you! Because in your hand, you hold the blade of protection given to you by Teacher. Ninurta: Why do you call it the “blade of protection”? Dumuzi: Because you have been using it to protect us! 　　Ninurta looked at the sickle in his hand. Although it was not sharp at all, it had been covered with marks of past battles, and had witnessed Ninurta fighting in fierce battles to protect others. He suddenly broke into laughter, shocking those around him. Ninurta: How stupid I am! Why couldn’t I understand the old man’s words until now? Ninurta: Power is neutral. My heart determines its value! 　　As if able to sense his thoughts, the sickle began to glow red, and from its stone surface appeared a sharp red blade. He realized that back then, the reason why Anu had stopped him from killing the beast was to teach him that power is for protecting, not murder. Now that he had truly understood power, Anu’s gift finally revealed its true form. Ninurta: Old man, I’m not going to let you down! }} Ally: |hp=113170|def=20|coin=16|note= }} |hp=138920|def=20|coin=16}} |hp=113170|def=20|coin=16|note= }} |hp=221870|def=240|coin=17|note= }} |hp=206540|def=220|coin=17|note= }} |} Townsman: Help! M...monsters! Ninurta: Don’t panic. Just tell me where they are! 　　The townsman pointed his shaking finger toward the nearby forest. Ninurta hurriedly picked up his sickle and rushed out of town. 　　Not long after Dumuzi and his companions finished building the town, surges of beasts would occasionally attack. The only reason why the town was still intact was because Ninurta was able to lead the others to defend the town. 　　Now, Ninurta waved his sword in front of the town; the beasts were yet to know this Human’s might. 【Before Battles】 Deep Woods Lizard Knight: Guys, there’s a lot of food. Let’s go! Ninurta: Bring it on! I’d like to move a bit! 【Enemy Dialog】 Deep Woods Lizard Knight: Darn! What’s with this guy with big hands? Why can’t we beat him? Ninurta: Haha! We’re just warming up. It’s not so bad! 【End】 　　Although Humans were still invaded by various races, the frequent attacks gradually declined. From once every few days, it became three or four times a year. It was all because of the valiant Ninurta. He defeated almost all of the beasts which threatened to hurt Humans; the beasts only dared launch an attack when they felt strong enough, or when the Humans were busy harvesting crops. 　　Ninurta’s valiant fighting figure was as if engraved in the townspeople’s heart. He swept away danger like a hurricane, and so earned his title — “General of Hurricane”. General of Hurricane - Ninurta: ‘Old man, I have used all my power to protect my fellows. This is what you wanted me to do, isn’t it?’ }} Ally: |hp=187620|def=20|coin=11|note= }} |hp=238720|def=60|coin=24|note= }} |hp=187620|def=20|coin=11|note= }} |hp=548720|def=320|coin=10|note= }} |hp=506930|def=260|coin=10|note= }} |} General of Hurricane - Ninurta: Let me go! I will bring the Tome of Fate back! Inanna the Lady of Lunar: Ninurta, if you leave, who will protect the people?! General of Hurricane - Ninurta: My going is protecting the people! 　　Though it was only a few years since the town’s construction, numerous problems had emerged. The harvest was poorer compared to previous years. The shortage of food would definitely create difficulty for the townspeople to endure the cold winter, while plague even broke out in the northern section. 　　Even Neti, the witch doctor of the town, was unable to cure the disease. If they could not control it soon, the plague would likely turn into an epidemic, and infect the entire town! 　　Atrahasis stated that there was a way to save the town — Anu’s Tome of Fate. It recorded all worldly wisdoms; perhaps there might be a method to cure the disease and lift the plague. 　　However, the Tome of Fate was lying under the gigantic birdlike monster, Imdugud. No one dared risk their life to retrieve it. Therefore, Ninurta volunteered to carry this heavy responsibility, and take back the Tome of Fate. 　　Only Atrahasis had seen Imdugud, but he had to stay behind and help Dumuzi with stately affairs, so Atrahasis could only draw a map for Ninurta and let him go on this quest alone. 【Before Battles】 General of Hurricane - Ninurta: So there really are more elves and beasts in the depths of the mountains! 【Enemy Dialog】 General of Hurricane - Ninurta: Haha! Perfect! Let’s use this as a warm-up before I fight Imdugud! 【End】 General of Hurricane - Ninurta: Hm? How strange...why aren’t there any monsters coming my way now? 　　Ninurta looked around, and eventually realized that he had already arrived at the mountain where Imdugud lived. Due to its exceptional fierceness, no animals dared live around it and expose themselves under its sight. 　　Back then, Atrahasis had also stayed and observed it from afar, and did not have the courage to go near Imdugud. He told Ninurta about its habits, so Ninurta could find the best moment to defeat the monster. However, Ninurta’s body was faster than his mind... General of Hurricane - Ninurta: They’re waiting for me to return with the Tome of Fate and save their lives. I don’t have time to waste! 　　Ninurta went straight toward Imdugud. 　　On the first day, he chipped only Imdugud’s claw. On the second, he damaged its wings, but also received numerous wounds from the monster’ s beak. Luckily, all the wounds were not severe; the fatal attacks were all blocked by Ninurta’s sickle and metal arms. 　　On the third day, Ninurta finally decapitated Imdugud, and with poise, he took the Tome of Fate from its nest. }} zh:對力量的頓悟